Harmony
by T.A. Medley
Summary: Alternate universe. Introduction of new character, Harmony Moore. Fifth year at Hogwarts Harry must decide between Cho and Harmony. R/R


Harmony

****

This is a T.A. Medley production

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, kay.

****

Note: Let's get something strange Hermione is pronounced 'Her-MY-oh-nee' emphasize the MY. I said this because I let my buddies read it first and they thought I was writing about Hermione, because they pronounced Hermione like Harmony. So, I just wanted to get a little clarification. Thanx.

****

Author's Note: Set at Harry and friends fifth year at Hogwarts. I changed the whole story around, sorry. This is like an alternate universe. In addition, this contains many flashbacks (don't u just love those).

****

Claimer: I do own the character Harmony Moore so please don't take her, thanx.

****

Rating: PG

****

Genre: Romance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harmony

"We're fifth years now Harry! Two more years and we're legal!" said Ron Weasely as he, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and his sister Ginny and brothers' Fred and George approached platform nine and three quarters.

"Shut-up Ron. Do you know what that means? We only have two more years to be best friends," said Hermione.

"Best friends? Hermione we were never _best friends_. Best friends are for girls, men don't need best friends."

"Well you go _find a man _and asked him if he has a best friend and report back to me, Ron," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Find a man? You're looking at one," Ron shot back.

"Where? I don't see one. Oh you _must _be talking about Mr. Weasley, or _Harry_," responded Hermione. At that statement, everyone except Harry laughed hysterically.

Harry heard what they were talking about, but he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts for his brain to register exactly what they were saying. All he could think about was all the horrible things that he experienced last year. That and Cho Chang, Harry's crush.

"Hello? Earth to Harry. Is anyone home in there?" asked Ron.

"What? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" asked Harry.

"I was just stating that Ron is not a man and that…" said Hermione as she was quickly interrupted by Ron.

"Nevermind that again, thanks," said Ron. At that, everyone became stuck in a fit of laughter, even Harry.

Meanwhile…

"Do you have your toothbrush? Dress robes? Panties?"

"Mother! Please I'm fifteen. I believe I'm intelligent enough to pack my own _underwear_," said Harmony Moore as she and her mother, Grace, quickly approached platform nine and three quarters.

"Yes, well I'm just making sure dear."

"Yeah, well. Don't you think it's time for you to leave now, or something, hint, hint?" said Harmony.

"Are you trying to tell me something? All right dear. Good luck, do well, and stay away from that Potter boy that Granger girl," said Grace Moore as she bombarded her daughter with kisses.

"Please stop mother. I love you. 'Bye," said Harmony. And with that meaningful goodbye, Harmony watched her mother leave and then stood about five feet away from the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione.

"Stay away from Potter, maybe mother is right," Harmony thought to herself.

****

*Flashback*

"Harry would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" asked Harmony hoping for the magic word.

"Uh, sorry Harmony I was just going to ask Cho."

"Oh, well that's okay, then. 'Bye," she said with a note of sadness in her tone.

*Flashback*

"Hey, guys who's that cutie over there?" asked Ron referring to Harmony.

"I don't know," said Harry. "She must be new."

Harmony Moore had changed a great deal over the summer. She used to be a plump, short girl who wore large bifocals and robes that were too little for her. She had bushy blond hair, that was never combed and she was as pale as brand new white tennis shoes. But now, now she was stunningly gorgeous. She apparently did something to her hair, and she lost an exceptional amount of weight. Her long blond hair was pinned up in to a large bun and she was wearing thin prescription glasses that made her look astute but at the same time, sexy. She also grew a great deal of inches, and you could see her long, slender body under her well-fit clothes. She was stunning in a pair of tight boot cut light blue jeans, leather boots, and a lovely, magenta cashmere sweater. She was amazingly beautiful.

"I'll go over the down low for you Ron," said Fred. However, before Ron could object, Fred was already on his way to Harmony.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley. I am a seventh year at Hogwarts. Nice to meet you."

"I know who you are," said Harmony nonchalantly.

"You do?"

"Of course, everyone knows who you and George are."

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"You should," said Harmony, not making eye contact with him. "You use to make fun of my bushy hair and bifocals all last year. Oh yeah, and you never would let me forget how fat I was."

****

Flashback

"Well if it isn't Harmony Moore, the Queen of Fat, or better yet, the Sasquatch," said Fred as the whole Gryffindor table roared with laughter.

"Let's give her her throne, shall we Fred," said George.

"Yes, we shall. Oops, I forget, she's to fat to fit in it," said Fred as the Gryffindor table again snorted with laughter.

****

Flashback

"Harmony Moore?" asked Fred astoundidly

"In the flesh, moron," retorted Harmony.

"I can't believe it. You were uglier than he-who-must-not-be-named on his ugliest day, and look at you now."

"Believe it, buddy. Who's the ugly one now," said Harmony now making eye contact with Fred.

Fred trudged back to his spot with his friends.

"So who is she?" asked Rom impatiently.

"She's, she's," stammered Ron, "Harmony Moore." At the exact moment that he said that, Harmony turned her head, gave Ron an effortless wave, and blew George a kiss, then turned her attentions back to whatever had her glance.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all waved in unison, with a confused look on their faces.

"Men," said Ginny simply.

"Boys you mean. We've already come to the conclusion that Ron is not a man," said Hermione as her and Ginny began to giggle.

"Boys," said Mrs. Weasley. "BOYS!" she said again which quickly got their attention. "Time to board the train. Be good, be safe, and please try and stay out of trouble," she said as she gave them all wet slobbery kisses.

Harry look around to see if Harmony was there, but she wasn't and he assumed that she had already boarded the train. 

Two by two they passed through the secret barrier and disappeared.

"I told you we should get on the train earlier guys, all the compartments are full," said Ron.

As they opened the fifth to last compartment door, whom else would it be sitting there? None other than Harmony, up close and personal.

"Harmony, all the other compartments are full. Can we squeeze in here?" asked Hermione.

"Don't let me stop, you," said Harmony.

The group took that as a yes so they all squeezed into the compartment.

"So Harmony's how have things been for you?" asked Hermione trying to break the uncomforatble silence.

"Fine," said Harmony shortly.

"You know, your name being Harmony," began Fred, "shouldn't you be, well, Harmonious."

"Not to you moron."

"Would you stop call me that," said George.

"Why should I? All last year you never stopped calling me names. Why should I be sensitive to your feelings, when you didn't give a darn about mine?"

"She has a point there, Fred," said Ron.

"Shut-up," said Fred and George both in unison.

"You probably remember me, I'm Ron. These two idiots' brother."

"Yeah, I do. But it's always nice to see a familiar face," said Harmony pleasantly as she stuck out her hand and Ron took it.

After a short while, the train began to start.

"It's hot in here," said Harmony as she began to take off her shirt, that exposed a very tight halter-top that tied around her neck and back.

Harry look at her with amazement. 

"She's beautiful," he thought to himself. "But what about Cho."

One part of his mind was saying 'what about Cho' and the other part was saying 'you've liked Cho for a whole year. Forget about this Primadonna and get your true love.

Harry couldn't believe he let her go. Why? He thought to himself.

****

Flashback

"So I heard Harmony asked you to the Yule Ball," said Hermione.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well what did you say?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Have you ever taken a good look at her, Hermione?"

"So she's not the finest female in the world. The point is Harry, she's sweet and she really likes you, you big meathead. So why don't you give her a chance."

"It's not only because she's fat and ugly, and fat and ugly, and even fatter and uglier. It's because I had someone else in mind. That's all," said Harry.

"Okay, but you could be passing up the chance of a lifetime."

****

Flashback

"If only," he thought. "If only."

Between Cho and Harmony, fifth year classes, the Yule Ball, the house cups and Quidditch, Harry could tell this is going to be a year he will never forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? Please review.

P.S. What will happen between Harry and Harmony, or will Cho get the bet of Him. On the other hand, maybe will Ron get to Harmony first? Find out in "If Only" the sequel to this story, coming soon to fanfiction.net soon.


End file.
